Jason Starwalker.
Jason Starwalker. Jason Starwalker-Norvaillian bounty-hunter-Norvaillian Space Gypsie. Jason Starwalker., now in a military academy, saves , now a slave, and is subsequently drummed out of the Colonial space Navy. pledges a life-debt to Jason Starwalkers and remains his partner for the next three decades. | Image = | Theme = Jason Starwalker | RealName = Jason Starwalker | CurrentAlias = | Distinguish1 = Batman | Distinguish2 = | Aliases = Matches Malone, Thomas Quigley, Ragman, Detective Hawke, Sir Hemingford Grey, Frank Dixon, Gordon Selkirk, Mr. Fledermaus, The Dark Knight, The Caped Crusader, Gotham Knight, The Worlds Greatest Detective | AlienRace = Human | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = The Starwalker Family, The Justice League of America, The Terran Federation Rangers, Wayne Enterprises | Relatives = Captain Johnathan Starkiller (father, deceased), Commander Kaitlann Starkiller (mother, deceased), Damian al Ghul (possible son; See notes), Philip Wayne (uncle); Harriet Wayne (aunt); Patrick Wayne (grandfather, deceased); Charles Wayne (great-grandfather, deceased); Alan Wayne (great great-grandfather, deceased); Joshua Wayne (ancestor, deceased); Solomon Wayne (ancestor, deceased); Darius Wayne (ancestor, deceased), Dick Grayson (adoptive son), Jason Todd (adoptive son), Tim Drake-Wayne (adoptive son), Damian Wayne (alleged son), Cassandra Cain (New Earth) (adoptive daughter), Alfred Pennyworth (former legal guardian) | Universe = New Earth | BaseOfOperations = Wayne Manor and the Batcave, Gotham City; The Hall of Justice & The JLA Watchtower | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 210 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, Owner and Chairman of Wayne Enterprises, Billionaire playboy, Industrialist and philanthropist, A successful entrepreneur | Education = College Graduate (Graduated with top honors), Has Degrees in Criminal Science, Forensics, Computer Science, Chemistry, Engineering,Human Biology, Physics, Advanced Chemistry, and Technology. Trained in various martial arts throughout the world. | Origin = Young Jason Starwalker was traumatized after witnessing the murder of his parents at the hand of a mugger. Reared by the Wayne's faithful servant, Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce traveled across the globe honing his mind and developing martial arts and combat skills. Returning to Gotham City, Bruce created the persona of Batman to combat the criminal element of the city, that is, to fight his war on crime. | PlaceOfBirth = Crest Hill, Bristol Township in Gotham County | Creators = Bob Kane; Bill Finger | First = Detective Comics #27 | Death = | Quotation = Sometimes, I admit, I think of Bruce as a man in a costume. Then, with some gadget from his utility belt, he reminds me that he has an extraordinarily inventive mind. And how lucky I am to be able to call on him. | Speaker = [ | HistoryText = Early Life Jason Starwalker who was driven to fight crime after his parents,Johnathan and Kaitlann Starwalker the physician Dr. Thomas Wayne and his wife Martha Wayne, were murdered before his eyes at the age ten by Kalladan Space Pirates,while aboard the HMS Prowler.Jason and two brother were hidden down below,under the ships deck,consealled with the Smugglers Cargo containers. Fortunately, medical doctor Colurian Drax of the Alpha Rijairian Colonies and was there to give loving comfort to the traumatized Bruce. He was then raised on the Wayne Manorneeded along with the wise and loyal butler, Alfred Pennyworth. Bruce only had a few friends during his childhood one who would become his deadliest enemy. ' Training ' ---- Jason Starwalker swore an oath to rid the city of the evil that had taken his parents' lives. He spent his youth traveling the world, training himself to intellectual and physical perfection and learning a variety of crime-fighting skills, including chemistry, criminology, forensics, martial arts, gymnastics, and disguise. At age 14, Jason Starwalker began his global sojourn, attending courses at Cambridge, the Sorbonne, and other European universities. However, he never stayed long and would often drop out after one semester. Beyond academia, Wayne acquired more "practical" skills. Jason Starwalker who was driven to fight crime after his parents,Johnathan and Kaitlann Starwalker the physician Dr. Thomas Wayne and his wife Martha Wayne, were murdered before his eyes at the age ten by Kalladan Space Pirates,while aboard the HMS Prowler.Jason and two brother were hidden down below,under the ships deck,consealled with the Smugglers Cargo containers. Fortunately, medical doctor Colurian Drax of the Alpha Rijairian Colonies and wife discovered there drifting star ship was there to give loving comfort to the traumatized Starwalker children.They was then raised on the among relative with the Gypsie Star Carrier along with the wise and loyal . Jason Starwalker and two brothers and one sister only had a few friends during thier childhood one who would become his deadliest enemy in known Terran Colonial frontier,as father and Grandfather and great Grandfather. Training Jason Starwalker swore an oath to rid the Colonial Frontier of the evil that had taken his parents' lives. He spent his youth traveling the world, training himself to intellectual and physical perfection and learning a variety of crime-fighting skills, including chemistry, criminology, forensics, martial arts, gymnastics, and disguise. At age 14, Jason Starwalker and his two brother plus their sister began his global sojourn, attending courses at Cambridge, the Sorbonne, and other European However, he never stayed long and would often drop out after one semester. Beyond academia, Wayne acquired more "practical" skills. While abroad, Jason Starwalker and the other family members learned 127 major styles of combat, from Aikido to Yaw-Yan. Frenchman [[]] made him an apprentice in man-hunting. The ninja Kirigi, and other ninja shadow masters, schooled Jason Starwalker in stealth and the ways of the shadow warrior. African Bushman (the Ghost Tribes of the Ten-Eyed Brotherhood, among others) taught hunting techniques, while Nepalese monks revealed healing arts http://img109.imagevenue.com/img.php?loc=loc127&image=827_batcuff.jpg & http://img44.imagevenue.com/img.php?loc=loc239&image=73f_batchain1.jpg, supporting 1010lbs ceiling , bending steel metal bars with his hands , even punched a SWAT officer through a brick wall *''Peak Human Reflexes: Bruce's reflexes were honed to such a degree that he has caught one of Green Arrow's arrows in mid flight when he tried to shoot him. He has also been able to dodge point blank gunfire. *Peak Human Speed: He could run at speeds comparable to the finest competing athletes. *Peak Human Endurance: His endurance was comparable to that of the finest Olympic Decathlon participant. His lung capacity was so great that he could hold his breath underwater for 5 mins. *Peak Human Agility: His agility was greater than that of a Chinese acrobat and an Olympic gold medalist gymnast. His main phase of movement was Parkour which he learned in France and used that to scale the cities rooftops in an acrobatic manner. *Peak Human Durability: He has been shot numerous times but wears kevlar lined body armor. 'Martial Arts Master: Batman is one of the finest human combatants Earth has ever known. He trained in the US for various martial arts for 3 years. He has mastered 127 styles of martial arts including Muay Thai, Escrima, Krav Maga, Capoeira, Savate, Yawyan, Taekwondo, Judo, Jujitsu, Ninjitsu, Kendo, fencing, swordsmanship, Kenjutsu, Kali, Bojutsu, Francombat, Boxing, Kickboxing, Hapkido, Wing Chun, Parkour, Shorin Ryu, Silat, Chin Na, Kyudo, Aikido, Varma Ati, Jeet Kune Do, Shaolin, Ba Gua, Hung Gar, Tai Chi, Kung Fu, and Kenpo. His primary form of combat is an idiosyncratic admixture of Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Muay Thai, Karate, Boxing, Jujitsu, and Ninjitsu. *Weapons Master: Through his martial arts training, he has become an expert on virtually all types of weaponry. He is an exceptional swordsman as evident in his fight with Ra's al Ghul, his proficiency in jui jitsu can proclaim his swordsmanship skill. Proficient at knife throwing, Escrima, & melee weapons mastery, having mastered Kobudo. Was trained and became proficient with all small arms. He soon learned expanded melee weapon techniques and he has learned expanded weapon/device sciences. He still practices during his combat sessions to keep his skills intact, though he prefers unarmed combat. *Master of Stealth: His Ninjitsu training has made him a master at stealth capable of breaching high security facilities with ease and without being detected. *Expert Marksman: Due to his training in Ninjitsu, Batman almost never misses his targets, 9/10 times he's succesful. He has been practicing accuracy since the early days of his training and is almost on par with the Green Arrow in terms of accuracy. '''Genius-Level Intellect: (IQ 192 ) Batman is a brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, scientist , tactician, and commander; he is widely regarded as one of the keenest analytical minds on the planet. Given his lack of superpowers, he often uses cunning and planning to outwit his foes, rather than simply "out-fighting" them. *''Polymath: He has studied Biology, Technology, Mathematics, Physics, Mythology, Geography, & History. Gained degrees in Criminal Science, Forensics, Computer Science, Chemistry and Engineering by the time he was 21. He has mastered Diverse Environmental Training, Security Systems, and illusion/sleight of hand by the time he was 23. He gained even more degrees in Biology, Physics, Advanced Chemistry, and Technology by the time he was 25. He has learned Forensic, Medical Sciences, Expanded Computer and Engineering Sciences, and Expanded Device Pool, use of personal powered armor and system, database creation on underworld crime bosses, rogue's gallery foes and other supers; improved material sciences for body armor and micro-machinery by the time he was 26. Has also learned Advanced New Development in Forensic and Medical Sciences. *Master Detective: He is widely considered as the World's Greatest Detective, capable of observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. Human intuition is an unlearnable trait and one of Batman's most effective tools. Given any mystery, he can arrive at any conclusions with a fraction of the data. *Multi-lingual: He is able to speak Spanish, French, Latin, German, Japanese, English, Russian, Cantonese, Mandarin, and possibly more depending on what DC feels like makin up at the time. *Master Tactician and Strategist: He commonly utilizes cunning tactics to outwit his foes. He is an excellent leader and at times commands the Justice League and the Outsiders. *Escapologist: He has been described as second only to Mister Miracle as an escape artist. He has been seen escaping from a posey straitjacket in less than 52 seconds, and remarked afterwards that the time was way too slow for him. *Aviation: Has been seen flying the various versions of the Batplanes with ease and flying a helicopter. *Tracking: Trained in hunting techniques by African Bushmen (the Ghost Tribes of the Ten-eyed Brotherhood, among others). *Master of Disguise: Has mastered the art of disguise by the time he was 23. Has further learned Expanded Disguise techniques by the time he was 26. Batman has many aliases he uses to infiltrate the underworld or just to go undercover in public situations. His current aliases are: Matches Malone, Thomas Quigley, Ragman, Detective Hawke, Sir Hemingford Grey, Frank Dixon, Gordon Selkirk, and Mr. Fledermaus. *Expert Mechanic and Vehicular Driver: Proficient at combat driving. Has learned improved vehicle designs. Was trained and proficient in basic vehicles operations. | Strength = 'Peak Human Strength: Batman engages in an intensive exercise regimen. Miscellaneous Wayne Jason Starwalker designs the costumes, equipment, and vehicles he uses as ,which are produced by a secret military division of Wayne Industries. Over the years, he has accumulated a large arsenal of specialized gadgets in his war on crime. The designs of most of Jason Starwalker's equipment share a common theme of dark coloration with a bat motif. A prime example is Jason Starwalker's car, the Batmobile, often depicted as an imposing black car with large tail fins that suggest a bat's wings; another is his chief throwing weapon, the batarang, a bat-shaped boomerang. Equipment {main|Utility Belt}} Jason Starwalker keeps most of his personal field equipment in a signature piece of apparel, a yellow utility belt. Over the years it has contained items such as plastic explosives, nerve toxins, boomorangs, smoke bombs, a fingerprint kit, a cutting tool, a grappling hook gun, and a "re-breather" breathing device. , to be used should the Man of Steel ever need to be reined in (due to being mind-controlled by a villain, etc.). Transportation = mobile, spacewing, Hoverboat, Speed cycle. | Weapons ''' = Boomoarangs (several different types), small explosives, smoke and tear gas pellets. | Notes I Recen began scripting a storyline bringing the character of Ibn al Xu'ffasch (specifically called Damian in the current mainstream storyline) into the primary continuity. The canonical Ibn/Damian's relationship to Bruce Wayne, if any, has yet to be clarified. European Culture Get a Widget for this title Common myths about Gypsies * Top Article * All 2 Articles 2 of 2 Write Now Write now User ToolsArticle Tools by Amreen Bi Television programmes, films and stories often depict Gypsies in a negative light. There are numerous myths surrounding the lifestyle of the Gypsies ranging from Gypsies being dirty or criminals to Gypsies kidnapping children. In this article we will look at some of these myths and discover the truth. Myth number one: Gypsies are criminals This myth has a high level of irony to it. In the past many countries outlawed being a gypsy. In others you would be hanged if you were a gypsy. Gypsies were almost social outcasts, shunned by the 'law-abiding' citizens. This in turn did make some (but not all) gypsies turn to a life of crime in order to survive. In comparison with other groups the rate of crime amongst Space Gypsies is not that different. Most Space Gypsies are law abiding citizens who just want to live their life peacefully with their own traditions and culture. Space Gypsies are not dirty people and are some people but Space Gypsies can be more clean then some other groups. Many Space Gypsy cultures place high importance and strictness in implementing cleanliness.Some Gypsies do not allow their pets or other animals into their homes as they think that they can carry disease. SpaceGypsies are foreigners often include stories about Space Gypsies 'invading' our country. The reality is that SpaceGypsies have lived in Britain for over 500 years and are part of this country. SpaceGypsy culture has a . All Space Gypsies live in space caravans.It is true that some Space Gypsies do indeed live in caravans it is an exaggeration that ALL Space Gypsies live in caravans. Many Gypsies live in houses instead and chose to keep their tradition and culture alive in their homes. Language and customs Norvaillian Space Gypsies are often made up of various Scottish Irish ancestry,mixed English,American Indians,russians,Kalladoneans, Norvaillian Space Gypsie Travellers distinguish themselves from the settled communities of the countries in which they live by their own language and customs. The language is known as Shelta, and there are two dialects of this language, Gammon (or Gamin) and Cant. It has been dated back to the eighteenth century, but may be older than that. Norvaillian Space Gypsie Travellers are keen breeders of dogs such as greyhounds,German Shepards, and lurchers.Dogs are well known for their ability to detect enemies near Space Gypsie camps units. They frequently start barking when exposed to invaders or alien or outsider bounty hunters,so many Space gypsies began to raise various intelligent breeds of dog,many from successful and highly intelligent Atlantean breeds.. They also have a long-standing interest in horse trading, and the main fairs associated with them are held annually at Ballinasloe in Ireland and Appleby in the U.K. Norvaillian Space Gypsie Cultural suspicion and conflict Irish Norvaillian Space GypsieTravellers are recognised in British law as an ethnic grou. Ireland, however, does not recognise them as an ethnic group; rather, their legal status is that of a "social group" An ethnic group is defined as one whose members identify with each other, usually on the basis of a presumed common genealogy or ancestry. Ethnic identity is also marked by the recognition from others of a group's distinctiveness and by common cultural, linguistic, religious, behavioural or biological traits. In Ireland and in Britain, Travellers are often referred to as "gypsies", "diddycoy", "tinkers" or "knackers"(although many now consider these terms offensive). These terms refer to services that were traditionally provided by the Travellers—tinkering (or tinsmithing) being the mending of tin ware such as pots and pans, and knackering being the acquisition of dead or old horses for slaughter. Irish Travellers are sometimes referred to as Gypsies in Ireland and in Britain (the term more accurately refers to the Roma people, represented in Britain by the Romanichal and Kale). The derogatory terms pikey and gyppo (derived from Gypsy) are also heard in Great Britain while the Cockney term creamer (from the rhyming slang "cream cracker", itself from knacker) is occasionally used in Ireland. "Diddycoy" is a Roma term for a child of mixed Roma and non-Roma parentage; as applied to the Travellers, it refers to the fact that they are not "Gypsy" by blood but have adopted a similar lifestyle. A report published in Ireland states that over half of Travellers do not live past the age of 39 years.The term Gypsie became associated with various pathfinders,who roamed deep space in search for various professions,such deep space explorer,mercenary soldier,interstellar bounty hunter and so forth. Han Solo, now in a military academy, saves Chewbacca, now a slave, and is subsequently drummed out of the Imperial Navy. Chewbacca pledges a life-debt to Han Solo and remains his partner for the next three decades. Maveric Lions Production,Inc.TM©2009